


sick jokes, bad apples, and a whole lot of time

by MeowasaurusRex



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bad Puns, Chronosaurus, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Sick Fic, Sick! Jisung, Sick! Minho at the end, Side Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowasaurusRex/pseuds/MeowasaurusRex
Summary: Jisung falls sick on the day he and Minho can finally spend time together after weeks of meeting like night and day. Another date cancelled, but they’ll make the most out of the less- than-24 hours with sick jokes, bad apples, and always leaving less than 3 meters between them (even if it would probably, most likely, get Minho sick too.)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round Two





	sick jokes, bad apples, and a whole lot of time

**Author's Note:**

> written for [minsungbingo](https://twitter.com/minsungbingo)
> 
> prompts: sick fic, chronosaurus, domesticity, side effects

The moment Jisung gained consciousness, he knew something wasn’t right.

Sunlight streaming from the half-open blinds was too bright, phantom hammers are pounding on his skill, their spacious bedroom is too stuffy, and most importantly- he can’t smell the breakfast Minho was whipping up in the kitchen.

Oh. The sleepless nights, skipped meals, and stress have caught up to him.

Jisung gets up from the plush bed, feeling ickier than usual. A thin layer of sweat covered his forehead, and maybe his underarms too. A lovely Saturday after midterms turns into round two of hell where he faces the aftermath of round one. _Great_.

No headaches or sweaty armpits can stop him from stumbling out of their bedroom and into the kitchen, making a beeline towards his boyfriend and latching onto his leaner frame like a leech.

"Good morning Hannie," Minho peers at his back and is met with a messy mop of black hair. Jisung groans, voice muffled by how his face was squished on Minho’s back. "You okay?"

Jisung turns his head to look at him, eyes droopy and cheeks flushed. "I feel like shit."

Minho turns the stove off and turns around to face Jisung, securely wrapping an around Jisung’s waist. He looked like he was about to pass out. He presses his palm against Jisung’s forehead, and he can’t help but let out a gasp.

"Shit, you’re burning up. Why’d you get out of bed…" Minho uses his other arm to hoist Jisung up and carry him back to their bed, gears turning to create a Plan B for today. Plan A, which involved them going to the amusement park, drive to the beach, then have dinner at a restaurant he discovered last week, is now another one of their many planned dates that’s going be kept in the basement and see the light of day months- or even _a year-_ after.

Minho is an intern at the SNU Hospital, Jisung is in his fourth year as a Music Production major. With their constant busy schedules, it was difficult to make time for each other.

"Wouldn’t want to miss an opportunity to see my handsome chef cook breakfast in all his housewear glory," Jisung weakly smiles, snuggling against the dip of Minho’s neck. "Really miss that."

"I know." Minho replies, sympathy laced in his voice, as he carefully places Jisung back on the bed, feeling chilly after the loss of body contact. Jisung makes grabby hands at him and scoots further towards the wall, making space for Minho to lie down next to him. As if they had the opposite sides of a magnet attached to them, Jisung lays his head on Minho’s chest and drapes one arm across his torso. Minho’s fingers card through Jisung’s hair, face contorting in disgust for a split second with how drenched they were.

"I saw that," Jisung murmurs.

"It’s sweaty."

"Duh, I’m sick. Stop it then."

"Don’t wanna. Still feels nice."

Jisung flushes a deeper shade of red. That was the thing about his boyfriend, no matter how trivial or simple he expresses his affection, it still manages to fill Jisung’s stomach with butterflies.

So maybe that wasn’t about his boyfriend. It was about how Jisung is _completely smitten_ for Minho.

Silence fills the whole space, for a moment it’s just Jisung and Minho. Minho and Jisung, savoring each others’ presence after weeks of meeting like night and day. Time was a monster. No matter how they tried to get away and seek each other’s presence, time somehow catches up and leaves them miserable. How they wished it’d slow done just once. But right now, in the less than 24 hours they have with no internship or papers to bother them, it felt like finally, _finally,_ they’ve ran fast enough to escape its clutches.

"I should really get your medicine and finish cooking breakfast," Minho’s words slice through the silence.

Jisung whines and tightens his hold. "I’m hungry, sick, and Minho-deprived. What should I solve first?"

"You can solve all three if you get off of me."

"Fine, fine," Jisung sniffles and unlatches himself from Minho, turning around to cling onto his pig plushie instead. "This is a good plushie of you. Very accurate."

Minho rolls his eyes and pinches Jisung’s cheek, the look on his face far from irritated. "I’m gonna finish cooking the bacon. _Stay here."_

"Bacon. _Don’t go bacon my heart~"_ Jisung giggles, singing in 2 different pitches and making sound effects of the 1976 hit.

"Annoying," Minho rolls out of bed, a fond smile on his face.

"You love it." Jisung obnoxiously winks.

"I do."

"I love you."

Minho walks towards the door, ears red because no matter how long they’ve been together, he still becomes all shy when expressing his feelings seriously and verbally and when he’s in the receiving end of those. He wasn’t good at those things, heck, it took him a whole 4 years to tell Jisung how much he loves him. Complete opposite of Jisung who can spout poetry and throw 'I love yous' anytime anywhere.

Jisung throws a sock that completely misses his target, but catches his attention nonetheless. He pouts at him, Minho can only fondly chuckle.

"I love you too dummy."

—

"Okay, okay, here’s another one. Why did the man get money from the lotto?"

Minho throws Jisung an exasperated look from across the table. "Why?"

"Because he _won_!" Jisung’s laughter fills the apartment, cut short after he starts coughing due to lack of air because of his clogged nose. He was swaddled up in heaps of blankets while devouring his late lunch (as in, 5 in the afternoon, one can already consider it early dinner) Minho internally coos at the sight.

"Alright class clown, finish up and go back to bed," Minho collects his plate and dumps it on the kitchen sink, setting that task aside for later when Jisung’s snoring away.

"What?"

Jisung’s doe eyes blink owlishly. "You forgot something."  
  
"I’m not gonna kiss a walking virus."

"Dessert, Minho, you forgot dessert!" Jisung huffs, rocking back and forth on his seat. He was too hyper for someone who’s supposedly sick, Minho thinks, but being hyper is his personality trait. No matter how out of the weather or down in the dumps he is, he never fails to make the people around him crack a smile. A walking, talking, breathing ray of sunshine.

"The staple food, cheesecake!"

"You have colds and a temperature higher than 38 degrees. You need healthy food. Plus, I already gave you 2 sugar cookies."

"Like what? A Tyrannosaurus Rex’s favorite drink?"

"Huh?"

  
  
"Tea."

Minho face palms, but he can’t help but smile at the sound of Jisung’s giggles. If Changbin were there, he’d sling an arm around his shoulders and whisper _whipped_ with a smirk on his face. He’d glare at him and remove his arm, give no comment about how his friend described him because it was the truth.

"I can make tea, but you have to eat fruits with it."

"Fruits?! Why?" Jisung rests his head on the table, cheek squished.

"Lame. You’re acting like a real boomer right now."

"It’s called living a healthy lifestyle sugar cookie."

"God, here we go again with the nicknames," Jisung groans. "Thought we agreed to leave that last year. Lamest flirting tactic I ever thought of. I have no idea why you fell for those."

"It wasn’t _that_ lame," Minho aggressively opens the door of the fridge, reaching for the fruits at the back of the leftovers, the tip of his ears red because he was- correction, is- embarrassed that the ridiculous idea made his heart run a mile a minute. "It’s smart, actually. Innovative, unique, _special_."

"Really? Calling you by the food you ate? Pringle? Blueberry? _Fucking tortilla_? Lame!" Jisung makes grabby hands at the tea, letting out a satisfied hum after taking the first sip. "Gonna call me chai now? Adapting my flirting tricks, how unoriginal Mr. Lee."

"How about apple?" Minho hands him a plate of sliced apples, getting a slice to munch on with his tea. Jisung only stares at the apples in horror, moving the plate away from him and murmuring something under his breath.

"What’d you say?"

"Nothing."

"Aigoo, is the sugar cookie upset he has to eat fresh, crunchy apples?" Minho reaches to pinch Jisung’s cheek, the latter rolls his eyes.

"Above all the fruits in the world, why apples?!" Jisung kicks Minho’s foot from under the table, he retaliates and they have a mini-game of footsies.

"Do you not want to spend time with me anymore?"

"'Sung what are you talking-"

"Apples keep you away! No way am I touching those anti-Minho monsters," Jisung huffs, his face slowly cracks a smile until he full out cackles, not coughing this time because the heat of the tea has successfully unblocked one nostril.

_Apples? Keep Minho away? Minho does not not like apples-_

Oh. _Oh._

"Oh." Minho purses his lips together, sighing as loud as he can, tugging a few strands of his hair out of cringe.

"Han Jisung."

"Lee," A breathy laugh. Jisung wipes a tear away. "Lee Minho."

"Do you want to get air fried?"

"That’s reserved for Hyunjin!"

(Somewhere is Seoul, Hyunjin sneezes in the middle of watching a drama, scaring Kkami away.)

"I can make an exception today," Minho gets up from his seat and carries the blanket burrito Jisung who laughs harder at the sudden movement. Laughter bubbles from both boys, who end up crashing on the unmade bed.

"Bottle up all your anger in the _storage room_ first."

"Tissues would look really good in your mouth right now."

Jisung frees himself from the confines of the blankets and hides the box of tissues under his pillow. "That’s not how you take care for the sick!"

"There’s no rulebook for taking care of the sick."

"C’mere lemme absorb all that rage."

Minho moves closer and engulfs him in a back hug. He presses his chest flush on the Jisung’s back.

"Nah this is just you contracting the rhinovirus."

"My immune system is strong thank you very much."

He rests his head on the crook of Jisung’s neck, peppering little kisses all over. Jisung shivers, Minho only tightens his hold around him. He intertwines their fingers together, meeting at the middle of Jisung’s torso.

"I wish time can go for seconds," Jisung turns his head to look at Minho, seriousness dripping from his voice despite making _another_ pun.

"And why is that?"

"So that can repeat today, but I won’t be sick, and we could go on the date you planned."

Minho stiffens. "How’d you-"

"Keeping amusement park tickets in your briefs drawer isn’t subtle-"

"Why were you snooping around my briefs drawer?!"

"Opened it by accident a while ago!" Jisung turns around and cups Minho’s face, brushing away the bangs from his eyes. "Sorry I didn’t take care of myself more…"

"'Sung it’s okay-"

"No it isn’t," Jisung squishes Minho’s cheeks, silencing the older whose eyebrows furrowed. "We could’ve spent the whole day outside, just the way you like it, but I got sick, and you had to take care of me- you’re taking care of me- it’s just _sucks_. So much."

Minho grabs Jisung’s hands, intertwining them again. "Whether it’d be me taking care of your sick ass, or us holding on for dear life in a tower drop, as long as you’re with me- Han Jisung in the flesh and bone- I’m happy."

"As much as I appreciate the sap, I know you’re disappointed," Jisung sighs.

"Well, I do have to admit I was a _teeny_ _bit_ disappointed that you didn’t listen to me and got sick."

"Aha!"

"But that doesn’t mean I’m not happy right now," Minho leans in and gives a quick peck on Jisung’s cheek, right on the mole he once despised but after Minho noticed it and called it cute, he made sure bb cream or foundation won’t cover it ever again.

"You’re here not drowning in your papers, I’m here out of my scrubs and sneakers, it’s all good."

Jisung gives Minho a chaste kiss on his nose, specifically on the tiny mole near the tip. "Okay, if you say so."

"I said what I said. Now get some rest, I’ll be back in the hospital by the afternoon."

Minho reaches for a blanket and drapes it over their bodies, protecting them from the oncoming cold of the night. Jisung rests his head on Minho’s chest, his steady heartbeat lulling him to sleep. The caress of Minho’s hand on the crown of his head felt like the most relaxing thing in the world for his headache (Yes, he was sporting a headache throughout the day, but no way was he going to stay in bed all day and sleep. He wanted to make Minho happy even if he felt like his head was being split into two. It was the least he could do, he thought to himself.)

A ghost of a kiss lingers on his forehead.

"Good night, love."

"Good night Minho."

(Bonus:

"When we visit Gimpo, I’m gonna teach your cats how to become cheerleaders."

Minho carefully turns to his side, afraid that the small movement will turn him into a vomiting mess _again_. "Why?"

"So that they can make a _purr_ a- shit!"

Jisung was _drenched_. Minho had just let out all of the contents of his stomach; mostly water, but there were some contents of the soup he ate to satisfy his hunger in the midst of an aching stomach because of food poisoning.

"Oh god, I’m so sorry Hannie-"

"It’s fine it’s fine," Jisung reassures, getting up from the bed and shuddering at the sensation of the vomit seeping through his clothes. "Let me just clean this up, clean myself up, and we’ll be back to our regular scheduled programming."

"I’m sorry you have to take a shower for the third time today," Minho looks at the dirty sheets guiltily. "And eating raw oysters when you told me clear as day not to."

Jisung, shirt now on the floor, walks over to Minho and plants a kiss on his forehead. "At least next time you’ll never lay a single finger on them ever again. And you’ll always remember how my super random knowledge was right."

Minho rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Go and clean up Mister Smarty Pants."

"Aye aye raw oysters."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"Unfortunately, I do."

"Hey!")

**Author's Note:**

> jisung acting like he wasnt sick at all to cheer minho up was inspired by that one post i saw about jisung's job being the mood maker of the team, always making sure they're happy ㅠㅠ
> 
> make sure to check out other stories from the minsungbingo to get your daily dose of the lovey-dovey pair (seungmin co-captain of mv minsung confirmed~) 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/_bodaramjis)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bodaramjis)


End file.
